madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PSYCHOFYRE
Hey guys, can someone give me tips on what to put on the wiki and what not to put on this wiki? PSYCHOFYRE What wiki? Now was that truly neccesary? Seriously, don't change my name. Get off the site if you're going to do that sort of thing. Who are you anyway? PSYCHOFYRE An IP nub who has been taken care of. I've also protected your page. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk are you lucasghm in STEAM? — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk No ATP, No. Lucusghm is TehGuyGuy~talk. Gee wiz. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yeah ATP, gee whiz. xD No, I'm {NBG}Bloodghost. Oh, By the way Benshi, why is there no mention of the Auditor's new sword? I added a bit of info on his page though. PSYCHOFYRE Hey You got a nice taste in weapons. The S&W 500 is one of my faves too along with the Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver. Why thank you. I've never been told by an admin that my preferences are noticed. Though I'm sure Benshi would like it if you use the sig. (I wanna be a sysop, so I kinda need to help out, any tipz?) PSYCHOFYRE Go here. At the moment we don't need sysops but you could always start working on meeting the requirements. The requirements may change for better or worse depending on the wiki's situation. Still, we just demoted a sysop due to inactivity and another one is on the verge, maybe Zilcho will open a spot soon. One other thing, Aggregation is ahead of you and is a shoe in to get the position (if he wants to). —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Heh, I know Aggregation is better than me as far as the wiki is concerned, and I have no hard feeligs on him, though I can't say I'm happy he's better than someone who has been here longer, if only slightly. Anyway, I'm working on the 400 contributions. I'll start on the others later. PSYCHOFYRE Lowered it down to 300. 400 is too harsh. Here, of uncreated articles should help. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] True, I thought 400 was a little messed up. Anyway, I did the P90 and the Mk23 already, I'm trying to figure out which weapons are the Mossberg 500(What was the one shot out of Sanford's hand by the Possessed agent?) so I'm trying :D PSYCHOFYRE Check out which article linked to it. That should be noted in the list. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] ... looks like me n u are in competition to be sysop — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Hmph. I don't want a competition, but if you insist, I was here first >:) PSYCHOFYRE well were u inactive in the old wiki? or were u not a member in the old wiki? — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else. What's with the sig change? Anyway,I don't see the need for a competition. Though it wouldn't be fair anyway, my internet is about to be disconnected for a while. Though I am trying to be a sysop, it doesn't mean you should compete with me. PSYCHOFYRE